Miko in Armageddon
by Elfy lolita
Summary: She had grew up with him, so she knew him better than anyone else, like he knew her and her travels, even fell in love against odds. How will their destinies change on that day which lands her lover to be a labeled has a criminal? Now with this apocalipsis going on. RyomaxKagome


Elfy Lolita: Hi everyone! I´m back witha new story and I´m sure everyone are like, She´s seriously making another when she hasn´t continued other stories? Well, yes I am, I may put one of them to adoption(FF) and continue the other(Nura and Bleach x Inuyasha),

FF crew: *Cricket sounds*

Bleach&Nura&Inuyasha crew:*cheers*

Elfy lolita: I´m sorry but I have lost inspiration on FF, but now I´m starting a new story to do a co with our crew of Inuyasha! Please welcome the Getter Robot: Armaggedon crew!

Getter Robot crew: *Everyone enters* please threat us well *bows*

Elfy Lolita: And to not stop the tradition, our main pairing will consist of no other than Nagare Ryoma & Higurashi Kagome!*both step foward, with the first scratching his neck and the latter blushing deeply* I haven´t seen any fanfic of this crossover so lets see how it goes, okay people?! Ryoma, Kagome, has the main pairing please do the disclaimer so we can get on with the summary and the story.

Ryoma&Kagome: Hai, Elfy lolita doesn't own neither Getter Robot nor Inuyasha, both animes belong to their respective creators

Elfy lolita: If I did the awesome characters of both animes wouldn´t die! Now on with the summary & Story! Everyone to their positions!

Warning: Opening M rated content, you have been warned!

Summary: She had grew up with him, so she knew him better than anyone else, like he knew her and her travels, even fell in love against odds. How will their destinies change on that day which lands her lover to be a labeled has a criminal? Now with this apocalipsis going on.

* * *

 ** _Years ago_**

 _"Ryo, come on!" It was the voice of a young girl, who was running down a hill, with a boy following closely to her._

 _"Wait for me, Gome!" Said boy that was following her, before tackling her down, making both roll down._

 _Reaching the end of the hill, both laid in the grass laughing loudly, while staring at the blue sky, their eyes full of innocence, fingers tangling together. Both of their dark hairs blended together almost perfectly._

 _"Ne, Ryo?"_

 _"Yes, Gome?_

 _"We will always be together, right?"_

 _"Of course, Gome will be my wife when we get older"_

 _Both smiled laid together, without much care of the world_

* * *

 _ **Years later**_

"Nagare Ryoma, I swear to the kamis I will kill you for this!"

A very angry woman yelled, chasing him through the halls with her face full of dirt. Said male was running has fast his legs could carry him, also avoiding everyone in the mansion.

"I swear it was an accident Kagome!"

"Accident my ass! DIE!"

At those last word, he avoided a kick to his head and ducked behind behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist to stop her rampage. Huffing, he pinned her against the wall, with her still struggling against his hold, he turned her around and smashed his lips against hers, holding now her wrists above her head. Feeling her calm down, he broke the kiss and looked at her, making her pout.

"I'm still mad at you"

"I know"

Letting her go, he rubbed his neck before holding the hand which held the ring that showed their union has a husband and wife, his sharp eyes narrowing in thought.

No long ago, they lost their close comrade, Michiru Saotome, the professor's oldest daughter in a malfunction of the getter machine, no longer after that the professor started to be seen with two mysterious scientists, starting secret stuff without the team.

Seen his frown, Kagome touched his cheek snapping him out from his thought to see her worried expression. Smirking at her, he took her hand on his, even after all that happened with her travels to the fuedal era, the pain she went through, she was still strong and full of love.

"I'm fine Gome, don't worry"

"With you, I always worry"

Sounding cheeky, she squeaked when he picked her up to his shoulder, returning to their room. From afar, a child watched blankly at the two adults who were friend with her onee-sama, before leaving to her own doings.

* * *

Three males who had returned from their respective business, watched how everyone was cleaning and muttering about married couple who couldn't fight outside.

"Hayato, Benkei, I think Ryoma-san and Kagome-chan did it again..."

Both older man sighed and nodded before heading their ways, knowing they wouldn't be seen for a while.

* * *

Back in their room, Ryoma let her on their bed, while starting to kiss her neck slowly up to her ear, making her breath softly and roll her head to the side, before he sealed their lips together, making her gasp because when his kiss felt hotter, more passionate.

He helped Kagome to lay under him without stopping the kiss, he tugged at her short bottom to be loosened, and tossed away. Kagome didn't even notice that her shorts was already loosened and exposed half of her body. She gasped again when his hot, slick tongue covered hers completely. Ryoma backed to see Kagome 's expression. Kagome panting because the kiss made her loose her breath.

He slides his hands up her chest sliding her red turtle necked shirt up, which he loved cause it ended right above her belly bottom, and off her revealing her chest, making him smirk at the redness on her cheeks. Her cheeks reddening even more when Ryoma nuzzled her neck, biting and sucking, leaving kiss-marks as he changed his target to her collarbone and did the same thing. He nuzzled her breasts before his fingers trailing her stomach, then back to her breasts .

Taking advantage of her daze he lowered his hand to gently touch the entrance of her vagina, and with his middle and index finger started to finger her at a slow motion, making Kagome gasp and moan. He then took his jacket with shirt, jeans and black boxers off, positioning himself between her legs, staring down at her with his lowered optics.

Kagome looked at him and nodded closing her blue eyes. Ryoma stared at her, a sigh escaping his lips has he though "even after all this itme, she blushes like the first for me" smirking to himself, before sliding himself inside of his wife, making her to moan loudly, but before it could do it's purpose, Ryoma placed his lips against hers to stop the moan to be heard, staring to pound at a fast and hard into her, fully knowing

"R-Ryoma..."this all that it could come out of Kagome's mouth, the excitement and pleasure making her unable to speak right. She hugs herself."Kagome…"he groaned loudly, while thrusting in and out, holding her hips tightly, pulling her close, while she moaned loudly. "God dammn it Ryoma, harder!." Kagome moaned loudly, grinding her hips against him.

Ryoma's teeth tightened against each other, his pace rising and in each thrust he hits her sweet spot, which made the female to moan more. After a few thrusts, he finally came inside her groaning with her scratching his shoulders, he collapsing next to his elbows to then lay next to her. The female snuggling close to him, Ryoma brushing her long, black-bluish locks backwards.

After a short time, he noticed that she had felt asleep between his arms. "Rest well babe..."he whispered before himself felt asleep next to her.

Following morning, Ryoma woke to see his wife already up and dressed, making pout for not been able to join her in the shower. Still been naked, he stood and headed to their private bathroom to shower, with Kagome watching him go and whistle at the sight which made his eyebrow twitch. His wife could be a quiet the pervert when she wanted to be.

"I'm going out with Genki today, Ryoma, do you need me to find you anything?"

Been in the shower, he peeped out of it and answered her."Nah, just have fun the both of you."

"Alright, but then don't whine about me not getting you anything"

Has she said that, Ryoma had already finished his bath and exited the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Watching the very well marked body of her husband, from his arms to his well marked abs down to his 'V' line, she noted how he smirked at her staring, 'damn bastard knows what he doing..'

"Well, see you when I get back?"

"Of course, did you think you could get rid of me so easily?"

"I could, but you wouldn't last long without me"

"True, now go, have fun with Genki"

Nodding, she kissed him softly on the lips before leaving the room and went to find the child. Finding said child sitting alone and waiting.

"I'm here Genki,are you ready?"

Said child nodded eagerly, Genki just loved to hang out with her self-proclaimed onee-sama, who reminded the child of Michiru.

Leaving the mansion on her car, she watched in amusement has the child stared out the window and giggled at everything that she could see. Kagome smiled sadly at the sight of the giggling child, she knew that the death of Michiru was hard on the child, been so close and all even with the huge age gap they had. 'Oh Michi... please watch over Genki from where you are...'

Reaching the city, Kagome found quickly where to park her car and paid for it. Having left the car, she took the hand of Genki and started to walk with the child, laughing has the child started to run to some pigeons making them fly. Standing in watch out for the child, she felt the presence of someone she knew very well and smirked calling out.

"Please tell me you aren't trying to scare me, Hayato."

Said male smirked and stood beside her with his hands on his pockets. "Was worth the try though.."

"Of course you would think that." Rolling her eyes, she smirked at him and shook her head. Both watched the child play happily, getting close with some other kids that were there.

"Is good to see Genki so happy" Kagome whispered, making the male look at her and nod.

"Michiru's death... affected all of us.."

Hearing his words, Kagome looked at him and sighed. "It wasn't yours or Ryoma's fault, the Getter machine wasn't functioning like it should.."

"Doesn't make the guilt any less, we should have known... we have been piloting for years, we know those machines like we know ourselves..."

"I know but... we can't change what happened.. and I know Michi wouldn't want you guys feeling like this."

Hearing her words, he nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I must leave now, see you later Kagome"

Watching him go, she sighed and turned her attention to the smiling child."Genki! is time to go back!"

Said child waved good bye to her new friends and went running to her. Taking Kagome's hand, the child started to tell her excited about what she had done with the other children, making her smile sweetly at the innocence that surrouded the child.

Getting back to her car, she made sure the child was buckled up and went to the driver seat, once there she started the car ad drove back to the mansion, while it was already getting dark, she couldn't shake off the bad feeling has she got closer to said place.

Parking the car, she got out and helped the child out, said child running into the mansion. Has she closed the car, she saw how it started to rain and loud thunders appeared, giving the mansion a dark and scary look. She couldn't shake the feeling from earlier has she went in. Half way inn, she heard the bloody scream of the child she was just taking care of, making her run has fast has she could to the source of the yelling. Nothing prepared her for the sight that was to greet her when she finally stopped.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*End of chapter*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Elfy lolita: I know, too short, but since I'm starting the university today, I just did this one has a tease. If you want more, R&R and I will work on the next one with more detail.

Kagome: Let's hope this time you don't abandon us

Elfy lolita: Gomene, Kagome-chan, but I feel inspired by this one

Kagome: let's hope so...

Elfy lolita: Oh well... See you soon folks!


End file.
